megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
List of Persona 3 Shadows
This is a list of Shadows that appear in Persona 3. Note that the list is incomplete, and there are actually more Shadows belonging to each specified type. Maya The Maya shadows resemble black blobs with arms and a mask sticking out. They are similar to the Arcana Magician, only smaller and with less arms. They wear a mask on their "face" in the middle of their body. The very first enemy the protagonist encounters is of this type. The Maya type is presumably the 'base' Shadow, and transmogrifies into other Shadows as seen in Persona 4, where they transform into Hablerie shadows in a cutscene. However, they do not appear as enemies in the said game. Their arcana spans from the Magician to the Hanged Man. Magician Arcana Hand Hand-type Shadows appear as disembodied hands that uses its fingers as legs/arms and the wrist part as its head. The latter part houses its mask. The Golden Shadows are based on them. Table Table-type Shadows appear as a table wearing a mask somewhere on its tablecloth. The table type references the table shown on the Magician card in the Rider-Waite Tarot set, with the minor arcanas' symbols floating above it. This is likely the reason that they are always of the Magician arcana. Magus Magus-type Shadows appear as sorcerers that wear jester-like caps with two giant hands wrapped around their form. Their arcana mask covers their face and they typically cast powerful magic. Priestess Arcana Shadows of the Priestess Arcana erroneously display a roman numeral three (III) on their Arcana Masks as opposed to a two (II). Tiara Tiara-type Shadows appear as floating tiaras that are attached to a mask and "hair". Book Book-type Shadows are similar to Tiara-type shadows, however they are larger and they wear globe like crowns. A book can be seen floating within this crown. Idol Idol-type Shadows appear as women sitting on a reversed pyramid, their hands in a meditative pose and their faces covered by Priestess masks. Sometimes there will be a glyph or rune sticking out the back of the pyramid. Empress Arcana Eagle Eagle-type Shadows appear as avian creatures with a rich plume around their necks - at the center lies their 'head' and the mask. Relic Relic-type Shadows appear as a motherly statue holding a baby. The relic's body opens like an iron maiden, revealing a stained-glass like interior. The mask appears on the mother's 'face'. Mother Mother-type Shadows appear as a woman clad in only a fur robe reclining in a fancy love seat. They wear their mask over their face and covering over their heads. Emperor Arcana Beetle Beetle-type Shadows appear as large scarabs with a single horn. While the insect appears to have its own eyes and face below the horn, the mask is placed at the tip of the horn. They seem to have wings, although they can't fly. Knight Knight-type Shadows appear as knights in armor holding a lance in one hand, while sitting astride floating horse armor. Their mask hovers where the front of their face would be. Castle Castle-type Shadows are towering fortresses with two elephant legs. Its mask it located at the top of the structure, and attacks via cannons located through windows in its body. Hierophant Arcana Twins Twin-type Shadows appear as two humanoid shadows linked together by a number of rods stuck through their bodies. Each twin's face is hidden behind their arcana mask. Tower Tower-type Shadows are three rotating heads stacked upon one another, each one wearing a miter. The top head wears the arcana mask, and appears to be the smallest of the three respectively. Sigil Sigil-type Shadows appear as wizards surrounded by a cube-like barrier that appears to be made out of sheets of paper. Lovers Arcana Cupid Cupid-type Shadows appear as the typical cherub with wings, complete with bow and arrow. Dancer Dancer-type Shadows appear as a headless couple slow dancing in place. They hold a fencing sword which they use for attacks. Above their head floats a heart upon which their arcana mask can be seen. Snake Snake-type Shadows appear as a snake hybrid pended with Mars and Venus symbols to its neck. Its mask can be seen at the top of its head. Chariot Arcana Wheel Wheel-type Shadows appear as wheels with a lion-like head. Spikes are coming from the center of each wheel. The lion head is the mask. Drive Drive-type Shadows appear as humanoid machines with multiple legs fixed into two wheels and lances or swords protruding sideways for arms. They wear their arcana mask over their face. The first tower guardian that fights alone is of this type. Turret Turret-type Shadows appear as large, armored tanks, a reference to the fact that the Japanese name for "The Chariot", , also means "battle tank". Their mask is on the top of their turret. Justice Arcana Balance Balance-type Shadows are actives scales of justice, with the mask located directly in the center. Sword Sword Shadows are large swords being carried by a singular stone arm rising from the ground. Giant Giant-type Shadows are stone golems armed with a broad sword and a scale. They are the mixture of both the Balance and Sword in dealing strong physical, and elemental damage. Hermit Arcana Raven Raven-type Shadows appear as a hovering raven holding a lantern in its talons. Their arcana mask can be seen on their breast. Phantom Phantom-type Shadows appear with its upper torso spinning. It covers itself with a long cape and has a lantern where its stomach would be. Their Arcana mask covers their face. Seeker Seeker-type Shadows are five floating eyes held by invisible bats, and a floating head. Only shows its true form when attacking or in pain. Fortune Arcana Dice Dice-type Shadows are one or multiple configurations of dice floating in mid-air. The roll of its dice depicts its desired move. Sand Sand-type Shadows appear as hourglasses with limbs, surrounded by a ring. Their mask is on the top of the hourglass. Strength Arcana Beast Beast-type Shadows appear as a lion chained to ball and chain. Their arcana mask is on the metal ball as opposed to the beast itself. Gigas Gigas-type Shadows are metal giants sporting wrestling speedos. Their mask is worn on the upper part of their face, just above the mouth. They bear a resemblance to the wrestler . Musha Musha-type Shadows appear as samurai. The mask is incorporated with the Musha Shadow's head. They are typically weak to Light and/or Darkness skills. Hanged Man Arcana Minotaur Minotaur-type Shadows appear as towering minotaurs in shackles. Cyclops Cyclops-type Shadows are humanoid ogres chained upside down to a gigantic wheel. They are able to spin ferociously in order to strike. Jotun Jotun-type Shadows are obese abominations with six hands. It is shackled to a rocking horse that it mounts. Its Japanese name is Hecatoncheir and its localized name is a reference to the Jotunn of Norse mythology, which were said to be large, gluttonous, and malformed beings. Golden Shadows The Golden Shadows are unique shadows that flee if they see any party members. They can also teleport away. They wait for the player to move once or twice, and then flee from battle. They drop valuable coins which can be sold at the mall. In Persona 3 FES, Golden Shadows primarily drop Nihil Weapons. Elizabeth requests that the protagonist hunt down medals which are dropped by each Golden Shadow while her quest is active. The golden shadows have a maxed Agility and Luck stat, which may cause party members to stumble and fall down if attacking physically. Using physical or magical skills, or bows/guns, to attack can avoid this problem. Physical skills also benefit from higher critical rates than attacking normally. Full Moon Shadows These enemies are the fragments of Death that escaped following the sealing of Thanatos into the protagonist. They appear at every full moon, seeking to return to the Death sealed into the protagonist. SEES is manipulated into killing all of them. Nyx, Mother of all Shadows Category:Persona 3 ! Category:Enemy List